


Bullet in a Bonfire

by Daydreaming_Angel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Angel/pseuds/Daydreaming_Angel
Summary: James is going to make sure Jimmy never touches Rose again.Set in the "Caught Up In You" universe by TimeLadyoftheSith





	Bullet in a Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimeLadyoftheSith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caught Up In You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917063) by [TimeLadyoftheSith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith). 



> While driving home one day I heard the Brantley Gilbert song "Bullet in a Bonfire"- it immediately made me think of TimeLadyoftheSith's "Caught up in You." Couldn't get this visual out of my head. This takes place following Jimmy's final attack on Rose. I'm not sure how the law in England works, but often times in the US someone can be bonded out prior to their court date- even with violent charges. That's what has happened here. 
> 
> If you haven't heard the song, I highly recommend you at least read the lyrics to see where this came from.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own even less than usual. The original story idea is TimeLadyoftheSith's. BBC owns everyone else. I own a car.

Jimmy Stone could hear his own footsteps echoing through the alley. The air around him was silent, last call had been hours ago and the drunks were either passed out or safe in their beds- or the bed of another.

Something didn’t feel right. He had the sensation of someone watching him. Spinning around he saw nothing but the large dumpster covered in graffiti and rain streaking through the light at the road. Shaking his head, mumbling to himself about having too much to drink he turned and continued his treck home. 

And then he heard it. The unmistakeable sound of footsteps, only a beat off the sound of his own. Fear threatened to strangle him and he struggled to breathe. He braced himself to run when he was thrown violently into the wall. 

James Noble stared down at him with contempt in his ice blue eyes. He wrapped his fingers around Jimmy’s throat and lifted- his feet dangled beneath him scrambling for purchase. 

“Touch her again,” James said softly, “and there won’t be anything left of you to identify.” He pulled his hand back, allowing Jimmy to fall unceremoniously to the dirty ground. He cowered on the ground, hands around his throat, coughing gasping for breath. James kicked him swiftly one time, before walking away and disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
